Season 5 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The 5th Season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures started to air on November 9th, 2015. It'll finish sometime in 2016. Episodes # Sodor Snowstorm - The engines at Tidmouth Sheds are snowed in from a snowstorm. # Henry to the Rescue - After the snowstorm, Harold rescues many people, which starts to get him cocky, which gets Henry annoyed. # Snow Rescue - Bertie is stuck in the snow after the snowstorm, and Butch has to go and rescue him, but he has a difficult time too. # The Big City Engine - The Big City Engine returns to the island, but is less than impressed. # Nigel - Nelson is overworked, so Nigel comes out of an old shed and replaces Nelson while he's away. # Bert Tries His Best - Bert has to pull a long train of ballast for Blisters I and II when they can't start up during the winter. # Percy and James - Percy and James start to form a rivalry. # Thumper and the Avalanche - Thumper wants to prove to Rusty and the other engines that he's learned. # Bumble Bucket - Max and Monty keep on teasing Ned while building new townhomes, which eventually leads to disaster. # Silver Steam - Spencer boasts to Stephen that's he faster and bigger than he is, so Stephen decides that Spencer should push him along the line. # Sodor Wash Day - It is Sodor Wash Day on the Island of Sodor, and Scruff is in the washing challenge, but he is very nervous of being cleaned. # Culdee and the Enthusiasts - Some enthusiasts come to the Culdee Fell Railway, and Culdee is chosen to take them. # Stanley's Branch Line - Stanley wants his own branch line, but when Thomas has an accident on his branch line while avoiding Toby, Stanley is sent in his place. # Return of the Spotless Record - Arthur is worried that his spotless record will be ruined again. # Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem - Peter Sam runs into some prickles on the line, and the workmen have to cut the prickles in front of Peter Sam's face. # Samson and Logan - Samson is sent to the Coaling Plant to work with Logan. # Bears/A Bear on the Line - Gordon makes fun of Bear's name, but gets his just desserts when he meets a bear himself in Henry's Forest. # A Surprise for Oliver - Oliver is surprised when Philip unintentionally makes him think he's faster than he really is. # No Need for Timothy - Bill and Ben think that Timothy is no need at the clay pits. # Diesel and the Thunderstorm - A storm rolls into Sodor and it causes Diesel to break down. # Traction Troubles - Rex's brakes wear out and he becomes a runaway.* # A Vintage Coach - Henrietta is insulted when Bulgy calls her a "vintage coach".* # Jerome and the Fish - Jerome and Judy are asked to work at the Fishing Village, but a crane accidentally drops fish on Jerome and he hates the smell of it.* # Concrete Troubles - Patrick's concrete goes out of control after laying some on a park.* # Smoke Signals - Duncan boasts that he doesn't need help from Harold, but while the workmen and Rusty come across a fallen tree, Duncan goes down the wrong line and crashes into a mine.* # Old Enemies - Stepney meets 'Arry and Bert for the first time since they almost scrapped him.* * - Exclusive to DVD. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Patriot * Geoffrey * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hank * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Logan * Sam * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Bear * Mavis * Dave * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dennis * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Flynn * Winston * Stafford * Marion * Taro * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Jock * Frank * Blister I and Blister II * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Shane Dooiney * Patrick * Alaric * Eric * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Old Slow Coach * Rocky * Hector * Catherine * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Algy * Butch * Cranky * Thumper * Elizabeth * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Patrick * Buster * Nigel * Jeremy * Owen * Merrick * Reg * The Fat Controller * Miss Jenny * The Thin Controller * The Small Controller * Farmer McColl * Lord Callan * Sir Robert Norramby * Charlie (cameo) * The Works Diesel (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Sigrid of Arlesdale (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned) * George (mentioned) Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases